Doubts
by dorkymako
Summary: Prompt: Mako worrying about Korra potentially getting nabbed by the Red Lotus and him confronting her about it.


There was something about Zaofu that didn't feel right to Mako ever since they arrived a few days ago. He noticed how no one ever left the city, and that anyone who did come in was thoroughly searched. The metal walls that surrounded the city closed every night, to prevent outsiders... or escape. It seemed that it was more of a prison than a safe haven. And he would know, since he was in prison twice already but that wasn't the point. Whatever it was that put him off from the place, he didn't trust it to keep Korra safe from the Red Lotus. She didn't see it the way Mako did, she wasn't worrying. But Mako was a detective after all, his job was to pay attention to the little things. And he didn't let his guard down, despite Suyin assuring the group that Zaofu was 'the safest city in the world'.

"Chief, have you heard anything lately about Zaheer and his gang?" Questioned Mako the moment he entered her room.

Of course, Lin looked at him like he was crazy; she always did. She was also angry at the fact that he barged in without warning. "I haven't heard a thing, now get out." Her attention focusing back to the book she had been reading.

"We haven't heard about them since you arrived in Ba Sing Se. Maybe we should contact Firelord Zuko, just in case."

"Mako, the fact that we haven't heard anything is good. It means that there is nothing to report. Relax. I may have issues with Su but she was right when she said that this is the safest place to be. Especially for Korra." Lin sighed when she noticed that Mako was clearly still worried. "I'd love to go back to Republic City but isn't able to, so, Zaofu is the second best place for her to be. Now, get out before I make you."

He steps out of her room but before he can get a chance to close the door, Lin slams it shut in his face. He sighed, walking the halls, thinking of something else he could do to make sure everything would be alright. But no matter what he would do, it wouldn't stop him from worrying about Korra. As long as the Red Lotus was out there searching, he wouldn't let down his guard. Even when Korra, and everyone else had.

Just when Mako turned a corner, on his way to the room Bolin and him shared, he noticed Korra in the courtyard with Opal. He watched her for awhile, noticing how her movements were so light and natural. And how Opal was mimicking the movement, just not as gracefully as Korra's. He saw how the both of them smiled when Opal created a fairly large gust of air, apparently she was improving.

Observing how carefree Korra was, made Mako even more worried. He didn't know how or why Korra was being so nonchalant on the issue of special benders coming to kidnap her. She hardly reacted when Lin and Tenzin explained who Zaheer was and that he wanted Korra, for whatever reason. Her only reaction was that she wasn't afraid, and that she wouldn't run from them. Typical Korra.

The more he thought about how stubborn Korra was being, the more agitated he got. Something in Mako needed to confront Korra on what was going on. He didn't even care that things had been awkward between the two lately. Mostly because it was his choice. He hadn't had a proper conversation with her since she invited him on the trip, well, he had but it was never more than a sentence. It was strange that all he wanted to do now was to talk to her, to let her know what he felt on the situation. Mako talked to her about everything when they were together, it's what made it harder for him now. He wasn't able to talk to her the way he used to. But he just needed to make sure she was alright.

As soon as he opened the door leading to the courtyard, he felt the sweat on his skin begin to cool when the air breezed over him. Mako made sure that he didn't reveal his nerves as he approached the two ladies. "Good job, just make sure you 'be the leaf' like I told you. It helps with the movements." Korra advises Opal gently. "Oh hey, Mako. What are you doing here?" She asks when she notices the firebender approaching, broody as usual.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything..." Mako says, his voice slightly off. "Did I?"

"No, we just finished our training for today actually." Korra turns to Opal, "I'll see you tomorrow, after my metalbending training with your mom, okay?"

Opal nods, "Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then. Bye, you guys." She takes her leave and leaps across the yard towards home.

When she's out of sight, Korra inquires, "Are you okay? You look a little pale?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, uh, I just needed to know when you intend on leaving here."

"What? You mean, leave Zaofu? I don't plan on leaving, or at least until I finish my basic training with Suyin and to finish training Opal... why?" Korra answers suspiciously, an eyebrow raised at Mako's question.

"Because... I don't think it's a good idea to stay here too long, we should probably get going in a couple days. There are more airbenders to find instead of focusing your time on just one."

"I have to train her the basics, her mother doesn't want her to leave home and I respect that. It's not bad to just teach her a few things. Opal needs to learn how to use her abilities."

"Well, you're taking awhile to teach her the basics, aren't you?" Mako remarks, becoming frustrated with Korra and her carelessness.

"Mako, you can't rush training. It takes time and patience, you understand that." She sighs. "This isn't about just the training, is it? There's another reason you're not telling me. Why do you want to leave so badly?" Korra questions, seeing right through Mako as she always has.

Mako was regretting this already, but, she needed to know the reality of the situation. "We shouldn't stay in one place for too long, especially when a bunch of criminals are coming after you. They want to kidnap you, or do worse things to you. We just don't know."

Korra's harsh expression withers away, into a sympathetic look. "Mako, you don't have to worry about that. We're safe here, I mean, this is a city made out of metal after all, what can be safer than that?"

He sighs harshly. "We have no idea what they're capable of, with their abilities combined, I'm sure they can take down anything. No place is safe, Korra."

"What? You expect me to run for the rest of my life? I'm not running away from anyone, I'll fight if it comes down to it. I'm not afraid, or worried, and you shouldn't be either. " She frowns, wanting to settle the argument that has escalated.

"You don't know what it was like when I-we almost lost you when Tarrlock took you and when you were fighting Unalaq. I just care about your safety is all, I'm just trying to keep you safe." Mako glances down to his feet, not being able to look her in the eye. He didn't want Korra to see him at a moment of weakness, she couldn't see him like that... ever. He wanted to remain strong, for her.

Korra's voice becomes gentle and calm as she confronts him further. "You say you care, yet you can't even look me in the eye anymore, or let alone talk to me. This is the most I've heard from you in 2 weeks."

"It's not easy for me, I want to talk to you but-"

"Then talk to me, don't shut me out." She begs gently. Korra hated seeing Mako like this, so scared to talk about his feelings, scared to talk to her. She wanted him to talk to her and to not be so afraid to. Things just needed to be normal again. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Not everything." He murmurs. 'Not the way I still feel about you.' He thinks to himself. "I... can't, I can't talk about it right now. Just forget it. We just need to leave as soon as we can. That's all I came here to talk about." Mako looks to his ex-girlfriend with such sadness in his eyes before turning his back towards her, not wanting her to see before walking away. Mako had wished he had said more, but, he knew it wasn't the right time. As much as it killed him to keep to himself, it was the best decision.

Mako didn't know it but Korra did see his expression, even when it was only for a moment. Every now and then though, she would catch Mako staring at her. And Korra knew, she was the one to blame for the sadness she saw in his eyes.


End file.
